Talk:Everything You've Done Wrong/@comment-9988564-20131023204428
Okay, I really need to take a second to rant about one of my classes: AP English Literature. I hate this class SO GODDAMN MUCH. Not only do I hate reading literature with a passion, but I also have NO time to complete the ridiculously massive workload that my teacher gives us. Honestly, I really do like my teacher. He's a really intelligent guy, he's a great teacher, he knows what he's doing, and he actually cares about the subject he teaches. This is actually pretty rare at my school, as most of my teachers throughout high school have been retarded as fuck and their class is a complete joke. So it is for these reasons that I have a lot of respect for my teacher, and when I respect a teacher, I REALLY try my hardest to put the most effort into all of my work. And I did... for the first couple months. But I just can't do it anymore. It's way too much work, and my teacher is constantly saying to "not procrastinate" because it's only going to continue to get harder and harder and he's going to keep assigning more and more work. Although I respect him, I cannot get over how unrealistic his expectations are. For being such a cool guy, he is WAY out of whack with reality. I'm pretty sure he has this idea that AP Lit is like the only class that all of his students are taking so it should be no trouble to complete all of this shit, but this could not be farther from the truth, especially in my case. I literally have no choice but to procrastinate on his massive projects because I have three other AP classes to worry about, two jobs, and work/meetings to take care of for my Business Club. Oh, and I have my college applications to complete... oh, and sleep, that too. -_- At the beginning of the year, I'm pretty sure I had one of the highest grades in the class, which was like an A-. But as the semester progresses, I'm not able to complete everything, I don't even have time to read all of these stupid ass books, my essays are getting shittier, and my grade is slipping fast. It's already at a B- and it's going to fall further because he has yet to put in more massive assignments that I've either had to BS or leave incomplete. I see the class averages on tests, essays, assignments, etc. and being below the class average just makes me feel awful. I mean, it was never really my goal or expectation to be at the top of this class, because I know that Literature is useless to me and I'll never have to give a fuck about it after high school and I know that I'm smart when it matters, but... I can't help but feel stupid when I see that I'm below the class average, especially when English has ALWAYS been my best subject. You know what the worst part is, though? There are two AP Lit teachers at my school - mine, and then his wife. You'd think that both classes would have a similar curriculum/workload, but... not even close. His wife's class is so much easier, I just wanna cry whenever I hear my friends talking about how they have so much more time to complete things, how they get to use their books on tests, how they can come in later if they don't finish a test, how they all have like a 120% because of all of her extra credit, oh and how all of our projects are NONEXISTENT in their class... ugh. She's really cool and nice, too. I really wish I had her, and I hate constantly being reminded of how much easier my life would be if I had just a) been lucky enough to have her as my teacher or b) not taken AP Lit (which I only took because regular English is a huge waste of time at my school). I think that, since his wife's students practically all have over a 100%, he felt obligated to allow his students to get an A as well. So you know what he did? He gave us a list of songs, and said we could write a 5 page essay on a song's style for 50 points of extra credit. So now there's "no reason to cry if we can't get an A." These essays take FOREVER to write, and you better believe that he's going to criticize the fuck out of every single one. Also, 50 points is practically nothing. Just to give you an idea of our grading scale, participation alone for like one month is 1000 points. So if I do take the time to write these essays perfectly, it won't even impact my grade. I would have to write several of them for it to matter, and there's just not enough time in the day to do that. So yeah, this stupid class is just one of my major troubles right now. Sorry for the huge rant, but I'm just so stressed out and I just wanna go to sleep until winter break. I HATE the threat of getting a C in a class because it's never happened to me in high school before and I'm trying my hardest to get straight As to increase my chances for scholarships. But... I just don't know if it's possible anymore. FUCK.MY.LIFE.